Problem: A brown watch costs $$54$, and a green pair of jeans costs $$6$. The brown watch costs how many times as much as the green pair of jeans costs?
The cost of the brown watch is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of jeans, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$54 \div $6$ $$54 \div $6 = 9$ The brown watch costs $9$ times as much as the green pair of jeans costs.